


Abduction

by JHDreamin



Series: Saints Row One-Shots [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, loads of curses, slight boss/gat, slight boss/matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHDreamin/pseuds/JHDreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gat was lying when he said why he was abducted? What if the crew knew Gat was lying? What if the boss was clueless? Heres what I believe is the true reason Gat was abducted. (Slight ref to gat and matt liking the boss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> The point of view will change, I'll name them before.

**_ Boss _ **

“That’s so fucking awesome!” God, I can’t believe Johnny is actually back. Over all these years, his death never really left my mind. I’m just glad to have my best friend back. Still feel pretty bad for giving Matt that black eye; I’ll have to make it up to him later. “You realize that means Zinyak’s more afraid of him than you, right?” Asha informs me while also ruining my moment of happiness. “Shit.” I am pretty disappointed, but come on. This is Johnny we’re talking about. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I promised Kenzie I would help her start getting King’s plan into action. See ya guys later.” With this I walk over to my place, and strap myself in.

**_ Gat _ **

            I smile as I watch the boss walk off; sadly I wasn’t smiling after I noticed everyone staring at me. “What?” Nobody spoke up, until Shaundi said, “Well, are you gonna tell us the truth now or what?” I try and act smooth while saying, “What the fuck you talking about Shaundi?” That kid with the black eye I don’t know the name of looked like he was about to go off on me, but his chick with the accent said, “You don’t honestly believe we’re that dumb, right? Sure the president bought it, but only because she cares more about you and you being back than the reason. So, since we aren’t her, please enlighten us with the true reason this time. Alright?”

I’m just shocked that all these people, most I’d never even met before this, could read through me like the tits on a prostitute with implants. “Damn, the boss got a pretty smart crew. Fuck it, okay. I’ll tell you, but I swear if any of you tell the boss, I’ll see to it that Zinyak is the least of your worries. For the most part, my story was accurate.  Up until the part where Zinyak started talking to me.

[FLASHBACK]

            One second I’m beating a dude’s face in, the next I’m talking to an alien confused as fuck. “What a marvelous display, sadly you aren’t the one I need.” Okay, now I’m angry. “The hell you talking about? I’m the right hand man of the infamous 3rd Street Saints. Now tell me, who the fuck are you exactly?” There was something in this asshole’s eyes that lit up when I said this. “Oh, and are you important to your boss? Does she care about you and what happens to you?”  Who the fuck does this guy think he is? “Of course I’m important, and we’ve been through hell and back. I’ll never let anyone hurt her again, the last fucker that did is dead.” “Ah, ha ha” Did this motherfucker laugh at me? This bitch is about to get hit. “Alright, I’m done talking!” I ran at him, about to slam my fist into his ugly face when he wraps his hand around my neck. “Oh my, and to think we were having such a lovely conversation. You know what I think? I think you will do just fine.”

[FLASHBACK OVER]

After hearing the truth, nobody said a word. It stayed this way until Pierce simply stated, “Damn” “Yeah, now you see why I couldn’t tell the boss about it.” I told them, though they still seemed a little bit confused. Ben asked, “Wait, so the boss was the one that Zinyak thought could ruin his plan alone?” “Yeah, pretty much.” There wasn’t much else to tell about it. “But why can’t you tell the president?” Keith David questioned. “Because her damned ego would go through the roof!” The red head yelled from above us.

We all shared a small laugh till I got serious again. “Not really, actually you can’t tell her because she’d blame herself for being the one getting me captured, and mentally tortured from going through Aisha’s death every damn day.” Emo kid interrupted me saying “Come on Johnny, you should know the Boss better than that. She’s the toughest & bravest person I think we all have ever met. She wouldn’t go down because of that.”

That’s when I decided I have had enough of this damn kid and his fucking blue mouth.

“Like you said, I know her better. She is a very loyal and trusting person. She cares very much about all of us, and if she knew that she was the reason the first person that always had her back ‘died’, she’d be scarred. And I’ve seen her when she’s been betrayed and lost someone she cared so much for.

Carlos, young man that broke her out of jail when she was in a coma, he was smeared across half of Stillwater. Boss got to him as quick as she could, but it wasn’t quick enough. She had to put him down, and to this day she has the tattoo so she will never forget him. She didn’t break only because she had the saints that depended on her.

After we took over Stillwater though, she wasn’t the same. She didn’t care as much and calmed down. She still has her moments where she snaps, but not like she used to. Shaundi thought my death was her fault, and she used to be a laid-back hippie smoking loa dust out of a broken lightbulb. I don’t want to know what the Boss would be if she went through the same thing.”

I’m so glad the Boss was in the simulation or I would’ve been screwed. Luckily, I think I got my message into her new crew and we all went our separate ways. Or at least I thought we had, until the kid I blew up on came over to me. “So, it seems I had thought of you wrong. I’m sorry. I’m just surprised to see you, a man I thought was cold to the core, care so much about one person, even if that person is our lovely boss. So, yeah, I do apologize and hope you can follow up on the speech of yours.” I don’t get this brit at all.

“Wait what? Are you worried of some competition?” That shut the punk up real quick. “Because if you are, realize that I know her. Whatever you know was probably from just looking it up on your precious internet, so it aint much. The first thing she did when she came out of jail, was bust into a court room where I was about to get the electric chair for murdering someone that hurt her. We’re a team, and even if I’ve been out of the game for a while, remember that she bought that lie that you all could easily see through, and you can’t fool her easily. Remember that she risked it all to come get me, probably even gave you that black eye for saying that she shouldn’t. So, if you want to play a game you know you’ll lose at, bring it on.”

 


End file.
